Hic-nata
by oshietenaruto
Summary: High school AU! It's almost the end of the year and Hinata still hasn't confessed to Naruto. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten all agree that she needs a little...push. They decide to slip a confidence potion into her drink. The potion has side effects? Oh yeah! continuous hiccups. How can Hinata confess now? (I don't own the cover image) Naruhina.
1. Artificial Confidence

**Artificial confidence**

 _The more I see him, the more I realize how far away from me he is.  
_ "Hinata"  
 _Why can't he just come up to talk to me? No. Why can't I go up and talk to him?  
_ "Hinata"  
 _I'm so dumb. Is it weird I counted how many times he hugged me? Five. Five times. If I were to tell someone that my crush hugged me 5 times, they would say I'm lucky.  
_ "Hinata!"  
 _But he hugs everyone. I don't have enough fingers to count how many times he hugged- or attempted to hug Sakura. He hugs everyone including the Senseis, students, friends, and enemies. So I'm pretty dumb._ "HINATA!"  
The table shook, startling Hinata and causing her to almost spill her drink. Hinata looks up to see Tenten's angry expression. "I'm sorry Tenten. I was kinda distracted" Hinata apologizes looking into Tenten's dark brown eyes.  
"What's up with you lately? You've been so distant" she asks concerned. "It's just I've been thinking about talking to You Know Who" Hinata answers honestly.  
Tenten and Hinata were sitting together in the lunch break at Konoha High School. "I think you should forget about him. It's been like four years." Tenten scolds. Hinata looks down at the disgusting school food. _It actually has been five years._  
"I know," Hinata says "but I can't let him go that easily. Trust me, I tried" she smiled bitterly. Tenten pointed up at the sky with an "ahh!" As if an idea hit her. "How about you _confess_ to him?!" She suggests, sarcasm dripping from each word. Hinata takes a sip from her drink and swallows taking her time. "I did remember?" Hinata asked playfully. Tenten rolls her eyes "That doesn't count, he didn't even get the confession" she says smirking.

 **Flashback- eighth grade**

"The dance is tomorrow, hurry up and ask him" Tenten urged Hinata. They were sitting at the back of their classroom. "I can't, he probably isn't even going" Hinata answered. "Fine, how about you write a note and pass it to him" Tenten suggested. _A note? That shouldn't be hard to do…  
_ "Fine," she grumbled. Hinata grabbed a purple marker and started to write. Usually, her handwriting is neat but her hand was shaking so bad it looked like a little kid wrote it.

She read it: _can u go to the dance w/ me? -Hinata_

Tenten looked over Hinata's shoulder and read it "Perfect!" She grabbed it to pass it down. "N-no! It's not perfect" Hinata quality snatched it back and crumpled it. Tenten rolled her eyes. That's when Hinata spotted Ino writing with an invisible ink pen in the desk in front of hers

"Hey Tenten, what if I write the note with Ino's pen?" Hinata asked pointing to the pen. "How is he supposed to read it?" Tenten mutters. "We just give him the pen" Hinata resolved. Tenten shrugs. "Hey Ino," Hinata says quietly "Can I see your pen?"

"Sure," Ino says hesitantly. "Thank you!" Hinata exclaims gratefully. She grabs another piece of paper and starts writing. When she finished, she shone the purple light on the words and read it:  
 _do u wanna go to the dance with me?_ As her signature, Hinata drew the hyūga symbol.

 _Hopefully, he won't think Neji is asking him to the dance._ Hinata giggles at the thought. She nods at Tenten and turned to face Ino. "Hey ino, can you pass the note and the pen to Naruto?" Hinata asks. Ino nods and passes the note to the person in front of her— but not the pen. "Ino! Why didn't you pass the pen?!" Tenten almost screams. Ino scrunches up her nose "why would give my pen to _him_?" She asked bitterly. "Why wouldn't you?" It was Hinata's turn to talk. "He is a loser. He can't get near my pen" Ino says proudly. Hinata watched as the "blank" note traveled closer to Naruto. Her heart was racing. _It's not like her stupid pen is that important. It was one dollar at the book fair._ She watched nervously as Shikamaru passed the paper down to Naruto and said: "Hinata said to give this to you".

Tenten glared angrily at Ino. _What will he think when he gets a blank paper. What if he thinks I'm a weirdo._

Hinata held her breath when Naruto opened the paper. She watched as he grabbed a marker and write something down. He crumpled it and threw it to Hinata. Her shaky hands barely could catch it. "Hey, Naruto! Don't throw things in the classroom!" Iruka-Sensei scolds him. "What did he write?" Tenten asked curiously. Hinata opens it hesitantly.  
He had drawn a cinnamon roll. Hinata felt like fainting. _He remembered my favorite food from 6th grade._

 **End flashback**

"Hinata, you dream too much," tenten explains "But if you want the dream to come true, you gotta talk to him".

Hinata sighed in defeat, "I guess you're right"

"Whatcha talkin' bout ladies!?" A loud and obnoxious voice exclaimed— it was ino.  
She just invited herself and sat next to Tenten. "Hinata here just can't get the courage to confess her love to You Know Who." Tenten says with bunny ears around "You Know Who".  
Hinata demands on using "You Know Who" because hearing or saying his name almost became a taboo for her.

Hinata hung her head in shame. "Aww you poor thing," ino cooed. Soon Sakura soon joined the group. "I know," Hinata sighed.  
"I just wish there was this magical potion to make her more confident," Tenten said jokingly.

Ino's jaw dropped dramatically.

"Hinata I think we can help you…" ino said looking smugly at Sakura. "No," Sakura said bluntly. "Why not?" Ino pushed. "We can't mess around with that stuff," Sakura says.

At this point, Hinata is lost with the conversation. She looked at Tenten and shrugged.  
"Sakura's grandma makes potions for everything" ino blurts. "Ino-pig!" Sakura yells. "Really?!" Tenten exclaims turning to Hinata only for her face to go bright red.

"We can totally make a confidence potion!" Tenten says. Sakura frowned, still against the idea. Part of her thought it was a good idea— but the other part was sure it would lead to trouble.  
"What's the worst that could happen?" Ino asks.  
"There are...side effects. Sometimes they could be subtle, but sometimes they could be extreme. It depends on the person" Sakura informs turning her head to Hinata.  
"I want your opinion on this Hinata" Sakura asked. "Will this make me more confident around him?" Hinata asked.  
Sakura nodded.

 _I don't want artificial confidence. I want to tell Naruto-Kun at my own pace._ Hinata shook her head. Tenten and ino dramatically groaned in defeat.  
Sakura has secretly wanted Hinata to agree. She wanted to help her friend because everyone in the world knew Hinata didn't have the guts to tell Naruto.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Hinata's stomach twisted; her next class was with Naruto. That class was art. Hinata could draw, people would tell her she was amazing at it. She had always loved art but has never been any good at it— until she met Naruto that is.  
She walked into the class, her eyes instantly scanning the classroom for Naruto. Once she spotted him, she tried to sit as close to him as possible. She picked a spot one desk away from him.

 _Maybe this time he'll notice my art._

"Okay class, today we are gonna draw self-portraits. Remember, I'm looking for the best art to hang up in the hallway." Tsunade said. _I hate that teacher.  
_ Hinata walked over to the counter to get the right pencils for her drawing. Her hand moved swiftly on the paper, drawing soft almost nonexistent lines.  
 _I don't feel like drawing myself_. She looked at what Naruto was drawing.  
He wasn't drawing himself— he was drawing the most realistic bowl of ramen she's ever seen. Watching his hand dance about the paper, bringing it to life, was absolutely mesmerizing. Hinata couldn't help but stare. She turned to look back at her paper. Hinata continued to draw herself, she was struggling with the lips. Sometimes they were too big and other times too small. She had watched endless YouTube videos on how to draw lips, but never got the hang of it.

She cursed under her breath as she erased the lips so hard she thought the paper would rip. _Whenever I cannot draw something, I find a weird way around it. For example, when I was first learning how to draw, I couldn't draw hands. I would draw tentacles coming out of the arm, someone cutting the person's hands-off, or just simply drawing them in their pockets._

She drew a hand covering her mouth.

Tsunade walked up to naruto's desk _._ Hinata watched as she shook her head and grabbed his paper, only to crumple it up to throw away. "Aw c'mon granny!" Naruto pleaded "It _was_ a self-portrait. I put a lot of Narutomaki in the ramen". Kids started to snicker and Naruto smirked.  
Hinata found herself blushing and looking away. Tsunade places a blank paper on his desk. "Why can't you act more like Hinata?" She asks him. "Look she drew herself perfectly".  
 _Tsunade loves me; I hate it._ "Because I'm not perfect like her" Naruto grumbled.

 _He thinks I'm perfect?_

Tsunade walks over to her desk. "Hinata, your picture is so symbolic. Is there a particular reason why your hand is covering your mouth?" She asked. "Because…" _I had multiple reasons in my head. I thought about what Tsunade would think is more "symbolic"._

"I saw someone die. I was surprised" Hinata answered as if it was a joke _._ "Wow… I really appreciate how much thought and _feeling_ you put in this picture" Tsunade complimented. _I fought the urge to roll my eyes._ "Do you mind me hanging this in the hallway?"

Hinata was about to say sure until she saw Naruto roll his eyes and look the other way.

"N-no, I would like to keep it" she answered. "Very well then, you'll still get an A" she smiled. When Hinata saw her turn away to talk to another student, she crumbled her paper. Hinata glanced at Naruto. _I could never talk to him. I wonder what he thinks of me._ She grabbed another piece of paper to draw and practiced drawing lips. "Wow, those are good" she heard someone compliment her. It was Kiba. "Hi, Kiba-Kun.  
Thanks, but I can't get them to look even" She said casually.  
He sighed, "you know, I don't know why I take art," he said honestly, "I thought it would be an easy A. But Tsunade is really tough".

I laughed. "Your laugh is really pretty" _Kiba is always flirting with me. I wonder if Naruto heard that, what if he agrees?_ Hinata blushes at the thought. "I see you blushing Hinata" Kiba teases. _It's not because of you._ Hinata just shook her head and went back to drawing.

* * *

"Let's do it behind her back" ino suggest. Tenten nodded in agreement "but what if it makes her _too_ confident and she ends up embarrassing herself?" Tenten asked worriedly. Sakura shook her head "we'll make sure we only give her a little,"

"Yosh!" Ino exclaims "Sakura, will you have the potion ready tomorrow?"

Sakura nodded "We'll put it in her drink."

Tenten smiles "I'll buy her something from 711 tomorrow morning. I'll put it in if you give me the potion this afternoon"

They had a plan.

* * *

Hinata knocked on the door of her house. She had forgotten the key again. _Don't tell me dad is still sleeping._ She looked at the spot where the car was supposed to be parked and it wasn't there. _Mom isn't here._ She remembered that time she had to climb the fence in the backyard to get in the house— her dad was a heavy sleeper.  
That same day her mother had given her house keys. Hinata reached in her pocket to pull out her phone. Neji was probably home. He never answers the door because of his headphones.

 **Neji**

 **Hinata:** _ **r u home? I forgot my Keys.**_

He replied surprisingly quick.

 **Neji:** _ **again? Yeah. I'm home just wait I'm taking a shit.**_

Hinata rolled her eyes. He probably wanted to gross her out. Her older cousin Neji was in college. He stays with them because their house is close to the college he attends.

 **Hinata:** _ **bruh. TMI**_

 **Neji:** _ **lol**_

After a few minutes, Hinata saw the doorknob turn. "Thanks, Neji," Hinata said as she stepped inside. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Hinata," Neji said with a smirk.

"What?"

"You gotta tell me why you are smiling so much"

Hinata didn't even realize that it was so obvious.

"Is it about that Naruto guy?" He questioned. Hinata blushes. "It is!" He exclaims laughing. "It's not really a big deal" Hinata hardly whispers. "What he do?"

Hinata shook her head. "He kissed you!" Neji accused. "N-no!" Hinata practicality yelled, careful not to wake her dad. "He… confessed?"

"No! Neji, he didn't even talk to me" Hinata said. "Then why are you so happy," he asked disappointedly. Hinata surprisingly felt excited to tell her cousin. "So, I was in art class right?" She said. Neji nodded.

"Tsunade got upset that he didn't draw himself and said 'why can't you be more like Hinata?' And he was all like 'because I'm not perfect like her' or something" Hinata finished smiling all giddily. Neji put a hand on her shoulder "not to burst your bubble Hinata, but I think you're reading too much into this. He would've said it to whoever Tsunade mentioned" he said honestly.  
Hinata nodded "I know, you're right. Thanks, Neji"

"No problem. You know what you really need to do is talk to him" Neji suggests.

Hinata nodded and smiled. She hugged her cousin and walked upstairs to her bedroom to do her homework.

 **To be continued**

 **Welcome to my new story. This random human PMed me giving me this awesome story idea. This is expected to be a three-shot. The other chapters should be much longer than this one. I'm a really slow writer so I don't know when I'm gonna update it. it should be sometime around next week, if not then the week after.**

 **please review, fav and follow. (tbh idc if they r bad reviews just don't tell me to die or something)**


	2. Hiccups

**Hiccups**

 _Flashback_ **:**

Sakura walked nervously into her grandma's room. Tsunade was sitting at a desk slowly squeezing an eyedropper filled with a green liquid into a container.  
"Hi grandma," Sakura said, walking up to Tsunade. Nobody knew Sakura's grandma was the art teacher at Konoha High— it would just be plain embarrassing.  
"Hello Sakura" Tsunade greeted, setting her materials on the desk. "I need a simple potion" Sakura was poking her fingers together. _I can't believe I'm doing this!_

"Sure, What is it?"

"A confidence potion"

"Mm… Don't you have all the confidence in the world?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"It's not for me. It's for Hinata"

"Hinata? Yes, she is one of my best students. Why would she need it?"

Tsunade sure was asking a lot of questions.

"She wants to confess to Naruto"

Tsunade didn't look surprised.

"And she agreed to this?" Tsunade

"Yes," Sakura lied.

Tsunade smirked, "Sure when do you need it?"

"This afternoon"

"Okay, and you informed her about the side effects right?"

"Yeah, I told her that they can be different depending on the person"

Tsunade nodded.

"Thanks grandma," Sakura said relieved turning toward the door.

"Oh and Sakura, you might wanna tell her that the side effects for this kind of potion could be pretty… extreme"

Sakura could hear the smile in her voice. She walked out without turning back.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes to see only darkness. She glanced over to the clock— 6:15. _I hate having to get up this early._ She groggily stands up to start the day.  
It was only Tuesday. Tuesdays felt like she was floating alone in the middle of the ocean with nowhere to go. She watched her sister's steady breaths. Hinata shares a room with her sister, Hanabi, that's why she had to rely on herself to wake up on time— not an alarm clock.  
She could feel her bed begging her to curl up in its warmth once again.  
Hinata grabbed her phone, some random clothes she set the night before, and head to the bathroom.  
After getting ready and eating breakfast, she rushed to the bus stop. _Maybe I can sleep a little on the bus…_  
Once she got on the bus, Hinata rested her head against the window. The universe refused to let her doze off. The bus was especially noisy this morning. Kids were putting on loud music and yelling.

 _Why doesn't the bus driver say anything?_

When they arrived at the next stop, Tenten stepped onto the bus and smiled at Hinata. "Hey, Hinata-Chan!" Tenten cooes. _Tenten never calls me Hinata-Chan._ "What's going on Tenten?" Hinata tilts her head curiously.  
"I got you some iced coffee" Tenten sat next to Hinata handing her the coffee. "Thanks, tenten".

Hinata paused before put her mouth on the straw. "You didn't do anything to it did you?" Tenten's eyes widened.  
"Like spit in it or something?" Hinata questioned jokingly. Tenten laughed awkwardly "no! Who do you think I am? Kiba?"

Hinata laughed. _That's definitely something Kiba would do.  
_ She sipped at the coffee. By the time the bus stopped at the school, Hinata had already finished her it all. Tenten was grinning from ear to ear.  
"Tenten, why are you smiling like that? You're creeping me out" Hinata laughs.

Tenten sighed and her grin died down to a smirk  
"No reason,"

They left the bus to join the avalanche of kids spilling out of the buses in the parking lot, and into the school. Hinata sighed sadly,  
"I hate how everyone is much taller than me" Hinata grumbled, not expecting tenten to hear her over the buzz of the students. Ever since middle school, Hinata hasn't grown.  
It never really bothered her, until she started to get pushed and shoved around.

At that moment, something, or someone, slammed into her with full force. Hinata stumbled backward, only to be grabbed by the shoulders and set upright. The kid who slammed into her then proceeded to fall to the floor. Hinata just stood there in shock, even though things like these happen frequently.  
People were laughing, she wasn't sure at who.

"What the hell!? Who do you think you are!?" Hinata found herself yelling at the kid on the floor who was red in the face laughing. She looked up at the kids who were laughing and Naruto was one of them.

 _Is he laughing at me, or him?_

"S-sorry" the boy snickered getting up. Hinata felt a hand wrap around her wrist and pull her into the crowd.

"That's not like you at all Hinata" Tenten said to her as she dragged her deeper into the sea of students. Hinata took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, he just kinda annoyed me" Hinata said quietly.  
Tenten was right. Usually, Hinata would just shyly stumble away into the crowd, only to end up complaining to tenten about the whole thing later.

The rest of the day went by like a blur for Hinata. Before she knew it, it was the end of the day. Hinata let out a shaky sigh.

"Are you okay?" Shino asked as he waited for her to open her locker. Hinata smiled,  
"I just don't feel that well" she answered honestly, stuffing her backpack with items from her locker.  
Shino was that kind of kid that didn't talk much but ended up with a lot of friends. "Mm. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks, Shino" Hinata smiled walking alongside Shino.  
"Hey, guys!" Kiba yelled as he jogged up to them. "Hi Kiba," Shino and Hinata say in unison.

Hinata remembered the time Kiba had slapped her butt. It had been on a field trip, Hinata's face had transformed into a tomato. She remembered slapping him on the face, but the slap had been barely a touch on the cheek— a teasing slap. She couldn't get herself to hurt him.

Shino's stale voice snapped Hinata out of her embarrassing thoughts. "Bye Hinata, see you tomorrow," he said walking up the steps to his bus.

"See ya tomorrow!" Hinata called quietly. "Hinata, you seem kinda out of it today," Kiba notes, wrapping her arm around her.  
"Are you okay?" He asks concerned. Hinata nodded "I'm fine, just tired" she lied. Hinata wasn't fine, she was pondering visiting the nurse throughout her classes due to her splitting headache.  
After she said goodbye to Kiba and walked on her bus, she slumped quietly next to Tenten. "What's up?" Tenten askes lethargically.  
Hinata answered by massaging her temples. "Just go home and sleep" Tenten recommended. Hinata nodded and looked at her phone's home screen. She pressed the message icon and scrolled down to the contact labeled: **Naruto**.  
Her finger hovered over the button and pressed on it. They hadn't texted much, but she memorized everything he said. She read over their text messages for the hundredth time.

 **Naruto:** hi

 **Hinata:** who dis?

 **Naruto:** um I'm Naruto Sakura-Chan gave me your number

 **Hinata:** oh ok lol.

 **Naruto:** don't u have 7th-period art?

 **Hinata:** ya w/ Tsunade

 **Naruto:** ugh, I h8 that teacher (￣^￣)

 _Is it bad that I can imagine his voice?_

 **Hinata:** ya she's kinda harsh

 **Naruto:** u draw good tho

 **Hinata:** thx u draw better

 **Naruto:** thanks XD but granny still h8s me lol

 **Hinata:** ya she's an annoying teacher

 **Naruto:** sorry Hinata gtg Sasuke teme is calling(T^T) bye

 **Hinata:** k bye

What a short conversation. Hinata has always really wanted to text him, but never got the courage to talk to him.

Then, out of the blue, a crazy idea hit her.

 _How about I text Hi?_

Hinata got herself to type **hi.** Her finger quickly pressed send before her stop arrived. She quickly said bye to Tenten and rushed off the bus. Her heart was racing as she slowly walked home. Lucky, she remembered her keys this time. Hinata opened the door and rushed upstairs to her room, locking the door behind her. She glanced at her phone— no answer yet. Sighing, Hinata grabbed her backpack and pulled out her endless homework. She started to work on the homework when thoughts started to enter her mind about his answer. _Maybe texting him wasn't such a good idea…_

Hinata tried to concentrate on the math equations on her paper when her phone made a sound.

Her heart rushed up to her throat. The sound of her pulse echoed in her eardrums.

 _It's okay, it could be someone else. Why would Naruto want to talk to me? Why am I so nervous about this little thing..._

She grabbed her phone and looked at it.

 **Naruto:** hi

Everything stopped.

 _Hi!? He said hi? Now, what should I say!?_ Her heart slammed against her chest. Hinata's finger slowly moved to unlock her phone. Once she starts typing the message, there is no turning back.

She stared intently at the blank space, searching her mind for words to it with.

She finally started typing: _do you know what the homework was assigned for art?_

 _No, that's too formal for texting. I need to add some abbreviations._ She erased it and wrote: _do uk what the hw was for art?_

After rereading it thousands of times, Hinata finally got herself to press the send button. Of course, she knew what the homework was; she had done it already. Anticipation built up in her as the three bubbles rippled on the screen, indicating he was typing. They disappeared, then appeared again. _He is retyping it?  
_ The rippling bubbles quickly turned into words.

 **Naruto:** no I never do it remember? Haha

Hinata blushes. _I'm actually talking to him…_

She then heard a muffled voice outside her room. _It must be Hanabi talking to Neji._

She directed her focus back to her phone.

 **Hinata:** oh ya I forgot lol.

Hinata then started typing: _tbh I knew that. I just wanted an excuse to talk to u._

Of course, she wasn't going to send that. _No way in a million years._

At that moment, Hanabi burst into the room. "Hanabi!" She yelled startled. "Don't you ever knock?"

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "It's my room too"

Hanabi eyed the phone in Hinata's hands.

"Anyways…" She smirks "There is something your hiding from me!"

Hanabi was quick.

She swiftly snatched the phone out of her sister's hands and inspected the screen. "Hanabi give it back!" She begged, jumping up to her feet. Even though Hanabi was younger than Hinata, she was towering over her in height. At least that's what Hinata feels. In reality, she was only a couple inches taller than her older sister.

"Let's see here. You're texting Naruto..." Hanabi said mischievously. "Listen Hanabi," Hinata said as calmly as she can. "I don't care if you read it. But _please_ don't send anything"

"Oopsie! Finger slip" Hanabi tossed the phone back to Hinata.

Hinata stared at the screen speechless.

"Don't worry I only sent the thing you already typ-"

Hinata pushes her devil of a sister out of the room, slams the door, and locks it.

 **Hinata:** tbh I knew that. I just wanted an excuse to talk to u

 _Not in a million years…_

The bubbles on the screen were still rippling. She waited for what seemed like a lifetime for his words to her. She already knew what he was going to say.

 _You're weird._

She could picture those words on his message.

 _You're weird._

Hinata jumped on her bed and hugged her pillow tightly.

Because of Hanabi, Hinata needed to deal with all this.

Finally, he replied.

 **Naruto:** You're weird.

Hinata threw her sheets over her head dramatically. _Noooo! This can't be happening to me! He thinks I'm weird. Weird! That disgusting word!_

She heard her phone make a noise— she ignored it. It made another noise after half a minute. She couldn't ignore it anymore more. Curiosity got the better of her.

 **Naruto:** I mean in a good way! I'm weird too. It's just that nobody has actually WANTED to talk to me. Ya know?

 _It even had his trademark verbal tic in the text._

 **Naruto:** hehe sorry I probably hurt your feelings. I didn't mean it like that.

 **Hinata:** Don't worry u didn't hurt my feelings I'm used to people calling me weird. :)

Obviously, she had lied.

 **Naruto:** haha. That's good. We don't really talk that much in art class tho.

How was she supposed to answer that?

 **Hinata:** I wanna change that ;)

 _Did I really send that?! What's up with me?!_

 **Naruto:** your bf might not like that tho. I already kinda have beef with him

 **Hinata:** bf?

 **Naruto:** ya Kiba.

 **Hinata:** I'm not dating Kiba, haha he's just a friend.

 _This conversation was getting really awkward. But nothing was awkward for Naruto._

 **Naruto:** He always flirts with you in art tho

So he _does_ notice.

 **Hinata:** ya it's kinda annoying lol.

 **Naruto:** Oh yea. Sorry about this morning. My friend Rock Lee rammed into you.

 **Hinata:** it's fine. It happens a lot to me.

 **Naruto:** he's like that. Always running around the school. Btw Sorry for laughing it wasn't at u.

 **Hinata:** Yeah Ik I would have laughed too. Lol

 **Naruto:** say, Hinata can I ask you something?

Hinata's heart threatened to burst out of her chest. _Ask me something?_

 **Hinata:** sure

 **Naruto:** did Sakura ever tell you she likes me? Ya know, since you're friends with her.

Disappointment struck her hard.

 _I'll never have a chance with him if he likes people like Sakura._

 **Hinata:** no. She is really in love with Sasuke. Y? U like her?

 **Naruto:** that teme! He doesn't even like her but she's still all over him.

 **Naruto:** (´༎ຶo༎ຶ`)

 **Hinata:** I know how you feel.

 **Naruto:** u like someone?

 **Hinata:** Yeah but they are already head over heels for my friend.

 **Naruto:** haha Our situations are the exact same!

 **Hinata:** lol I guess so

 **Naruto:** well good luck ;)

Hinata blushes a deep shade of red.

 **Hinata:** good luck to u too.

 **Hinata:** btw I gtg see ya

 **Naruto:** oh. Ok bye. You were fun to talk to.

Hinata closed her phone and placed it next to her. She didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. Lying on her back, Hinata spends an hour thinking about the conversation she had with Naruto.

 _Why did I have to say got to go? Did he really enjoy texting me?_

The door slightly cracked open and Hanabi's head popped into the room. "You're not crying" she noted as she walked over to Hinata lying on her bed. "Hanabi, I'm not sure if I love you or hate you" Hinata grumbled as she got up and walked out of the room. She heads into the bathroom to take a long, hot, shower.

* * *

 _Hic._

Hinata took a large gulp of water, hoping it will wash her annoying hiccups away.

She quickly zipped up her boots, grabbed her backpack and ran towards her bus stop. The hiccups continued throughout the bus ride. When Tenten sat next to her, Hinata eagerly showed her texts with Naruto.

"No way Hinata!" She exclaims. "That's a _huge_ step"

Hinata nodded violently.

"Here" Tenten handed Hinata a bottle of water "it'll take care of those hiccups"

Hinata drank the rest of the water.

 _Hic._

"They didn't go away- _hic"_ Hinata complained.

Tenten laughed. "Don't worry, they will"

They soon forgot about the hiccup problem as they started talking about Tenten's crush on Neji.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Hinata's hiccups still continued. She had tried holding her breath to no avail. Drinking water was futile; she drank from almost every water fountain in the entire school.

"Hinata stop chugging water or you're gonna internally drown" Ino scolds.

Hinata sets the bottle on the cafeteria table aggressively "The hiccups jus- _hic_ won't go away" she sighs in defeat.

"Just leave them alone, you know, forgetting about hiccups is the best way to get rid of them" Tenten advises. Ino nods in agreement.

Sakura, who was silently sipping her milk, finally spoke up. "My grandma says that when you have the hiccups, someone is thinking about you"

Ino squeals excitedly "Maybe Naruto is thinking about you!"

Hinata blushes "Don't say tha- _hic_ too loud! And also pleas- _hic_ refer to him as you know who- _hic"_ she asks quietly.

Ino laughs when the bell rings, drowning her annoying laughter. Hinata scurries towards the exit, heading to her next class—art.

Hinata enters the classroom timidly and finds a seat in the back row. She was willing her hiccups to halt for just this one class period. It's not that her hiccups were loud, they were just _embarrassing._ Before Hinata could dwell on what Naruto would think, he entered the room. Hinata tried desperately to stifle the hiccups with her hand, only to make herself sound like she was choking. Naruto walked up to Hinata's desk and sat right next to her.

"Hi, Hinata!" He greeted loudly.

 _Don't you dare hiccup! Don't even think about it!_

"Hi Naruto-ku- _hic_ " her hand rushed up to cover her mouth.

Naruto laughed "You're funny"

Her face instinctively turned red in embarrassment. The bell rang indicating the start of class.

Naruto's grin didn't leave his face until a certain Uchiha walked in the room with a smug smile plastered on his face.

" _Teme..._ "

" _Dobe_ "

 **2b continued...**

* * *

hi. this story might end up a little longer than I anticipated. I don't know what do you guys want? longer story(4-6chaps) or three shot? I took super long to update cuz my computer is REALLY slow. (Probably because I got it for free. lol)

 **Please review what you think about this fic. fav & follow ;) byeee**


	3. They're Gon-hic

**Chapter 3**

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Naruto yells accusingly at Sasuke.

"I'm in this class" he answers, his face expressionless as usual, sitting right in front of Naruto.

"Hey! Don't talk to our new classmate like that!" Tsunade scolds Naruto.

Naruto furrows his brows angrily, obviously bothered by Sasuke's sudden presence.

"Alright, settle down class," Tsunade instructed "Before we start today's lesson, I would like to introduce our new student. Sasuke, why don't you introduce yourself," she smiles.

Sasuke stood up and cleared his throat.

"Hi, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I changed my seventh period from photography to art because," he paused "the teacher was annoying." He finished.

A few kids snickered. Hinata fought the urge to roll her eyes. She never liked Sasuke. Not. One. Bit.

Pulling out a paper, she started drawing. They are starting their watercolor unit today but Hinata didn't really care. Lead swiftly marked her paper, until… _hic._ Her hand jerked slightly and the pencil scratched the paper, ruining her picture. She cursed under her breath and erased the short, hard line.

 _How could hiccuping affect my drawing this much?!_

She tried a few more times with the same outcome.

Naruto looks over Hinata's shoulder to see what she was cursing about. He watched as she hiccups, causing her shoulders to move, making her arm jerk, then eventually messing up her drawing. After about five minutes of Naruto continuously staring at Hinata, she finally noticed and turned to face him.

Naruto could feel his face grow hot. "I was just uhh like looking at you- your drawing. Ya know, since you have the hiccups it's kinda messing it up" Naruto rambles, rubbing the back of his neck.

 _Awkward..._

"Oh yeah, it's really annoying. They wouldn't go away from this morning, heh" she answers nervously.

"Oi dobe," Sasuke turned around, "Can you stop flirting with your girlfriend?" he sounded annoyed.

Hinata squeaked in surprise at his question and looked down at her paper. She tilted her head, letting her dark hair fall, covering the tremendous blush that decorated her face.

"H-how about you mind your own business jerk?!" Naruto yelled, obviously flustered. Sasuke smirked. _So he didn't deny it._ Hinata thought, blushing harder(If that was even possible).

"And she's not my girlfriend" He grumbled. "Not yet" Sasuke teases.

Tsunade walks towards Hinata's desk.

"Hinata, why are you drawing? You are aware that we are working on watercolor. Am I correct?" Tsunade interrogated. Hinata wasn't used to getting in trouble.

"Y-yeah" she answers hesitantly.

Tsunade reaches to grab her paper, crumples it, and gives Hinata a disapproving look. Naruto shot up from his seat. "Oi granny! Why did you ruin Hinata's drawing?"

"Naruto, how about you sit down and mind your own business," she growls threateningly. Naruto and Hinata make eye contact. She pleads with her eyes for him to sit down.

Naruto glares at Tsunade, looks back at Hinata, frowns, then sits back down.

"Hinata, I know you are a great student so I'm going to let this one slide," Tsunade said forgivingly.

"Thank yo- _hic_ "

"Now I expect you to work on watercolor," she said walking away.

"Ugh. She's so annoying" Naruto mumbled. Hinata nodded in agreement. Most likely if she talked, she'd hiccup.

— _Home_ -

Warm water continuously splattered on her head, washing away the accumulated stress of the day. Hinata sighed, hiccuping was very tiresome.

She reached over to grab the shampoo bottle, hiccuping in the process. She watched in frustration as the bottle got knocked over by her hand, and the contents spilled into the drain. She bent down to clean up the stupid mess. Hinata knew she was clumsy, but the hiccups just added to her usual accidents.

 _Maybe they will go away tomorrow. Why am I making a big deal out of it anyway?_

Hinata tried to finish up the shower with as little mess as possible, and get out. Eventually, she crashed on her bed rereading her texts to Naruto with a small smile.

—

 _Dammit!_ _These stupid hiccups just won't go away!_ Hinata was sitting in math class. Her head was leaning against her hand while she spaces out. She can't even enjoy drawing all over her notes anymore. Shikamaru was napping at her left and Sakura was _actually_ paying attention to her right.

Hinata closed her eyes and pushed earbuds in her ears to block out any outside noise. The music that was being played wasn't too her liking- it was rap. Yes, she enjoyed _some_ rap songs, but sometimes the lyrics get too… gross. She preferred songs with nice tunes she can hum to.

Time passed too slow… excruciatingly slow. When the bell finally rang, Hinata grabbed her heavy binder and rushed out of the classroom. By the time she got her backpack from her locker, there was only a minute before the buses leave.

 _Dammit, I'll be late if I don't hurry._

That's when she remembered that her violin was still in the music locker room.

 _If I go and get it now, I might miss my bus. But if I don't, dad will get upset at me for not practicing._

She sprinted towards the music room where her violin was stored. Swinging the heavy door open, she quickly snatched her instrument and ran.

Hinata didn't have to look at the time to know her bus left without her. _I guess I got to walk home now._ She slowly walked out of the school. This wasn't her first time having to walk home. Actually, it happened often. Her house was pretty far though. Fortunately, it was a beautiful and sunny day outside so she took her time. Her eyelids closed as she took in a deep breath. It's been a long time since she had been this relaxed.

Suddenly, an annoying hiccup interrupted the peaceful silence.

Hinata furrowed her brows in irritation. ' _They'll stop soon',_ She told herself as she continued walking. Looking around, Hinata recognized that she was pretty close to her neighborhood. Her grip on the violin handle tightened when another hiccup escaped her lips.

That's when something… _someone_ shot out of the bushes in front of her and yelled "Boo!". Before Hinata could see what it was, she let out a startled squeak. Her foot met her attacker's abdomen— harshly, knocking him down.

As Hinata opened her eyes a gasp escaped her lips "N-Naruto- kun!".

Naruto groaned as he got up.

"God, Hinata you kick really hard," he grumbled.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun! I was just really startled and-" she was interrupted by Naruto chuckling.

"It worked!" he exclaims happily. Hinata raised an eyebrow "What worked?"

Naruto grinned "I heard you were in this crazy mess where you couldn't stop hiccuping so I decided to scare you," he explained cheerfully.

At this point, Hinata's face was flaming hot with embarrassment. But Naruto was right, her hiccups did stop. Her lips broke into a smile.

"Thank you Naruto-kun! I can't believe that actually worked," even in her flustered state, Hinata spoke with confidence. They continued walking in silence, but this time it wasn't awkward. Hinata kept sneaking glances at Naruto until they reached her house.

"Thanks for walking me home," Hinata said confidently. She was relieved those hiccups were gone.

 _Just like that, they're gone._

Naruto smiled "No problem,".

"Bye,".

"Bye,".

Hinata watched as the love of her life walked farther away from her house. Luckily, she remembered to take her keys. The door opened with a groan that broke the silence of the house. "I'm home!" Hinata announced happily. Of course no one answered, despite the fact that there were two people in the house.

She still smiled.

The hiccups were finally over… or so she thought.

" _Hic,"._

 **A/N:**

 **Hello guys! God, I** **haven't updated in such a long time. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and of course I wont forget the review replies!**

 **NaruaHinaF:**

Thanks! I thought a lot about that conversation.

 **Kevin Johansson:** Thank you! Here is the next chapter I hope you liked it. XD

 **Phoenixx Rising:** It was fun writing it. ;)


End file.
